5 Don't Mess With Exes
by ARtheBard
Summary: A peaceful weekend in East Alleghany is nearly ruined by Emily's crazy ex-girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: a little fluff, a little romance, a little crazy ex-girlfriend, a lot of JJ being a bad-ass. Thank you to everyone who still follows my follows. I enjoy the reviews and the alerts immensely. **

**Enjoy! **

Emily shifts uncomfortably. Again. JJ glances over at her.

"Just 30 more minutes, baby."

"I know," Emily responds. "Just can't wait to get there so I can get my leg up and maybe get some of the swelling down. And then maybe it will stop throbbing."

JJ reaches over and pats Emily's leg. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Emily takes JJ's hand. "Even when I've been crazy and cut off a cast, doing more damage to an already hurt leg?"

JJ squeezes her lover's hand. "Especially then."

"Then keep telling me, Jen, and maybe I'll forgive myself my somewhat rash decision."

JJ chuckles. She glances in the rearview mirror and sees Henry is still fast asleep. Emily's SUV was always their go-to when they couldn't get him to sleep. Of course, the Lexus LX was quite possibly the smoothest riding vehicle JJ had ever been in. When Emily drives JJ, like Henry, is usually asleep before they leave the parking garage. It still thrills JJ to know Emily spent as much as she did just for Henry. JJ's jaw had dropped at the price tag but Emily had insisted, listing its safety features as being among the best on the market and its consumer rating being nearly perfect. JJ knows no one could ever question the devotion Emily has to Henry. But if they tried, the media liaison would be very quick to set them straight.

"I really do love you, Emily. I love so much about you."

Emily glances at JJ, wondering at the wistful tone. "You okay?"

JJ smiles. "Yeah, just…sometimes it just hits me how much I love you and how much you love Henry and how lucky I am."

Emily smiles at the beautiful blonde. "You are both loved more than I can express." She lifts JJ's hand and gives it a kiss.

Just over 30 minutes later, JJ is pulling into the driveway of her childhood home. As if sensing the end of the ride was near, Henry had awakened 5 minutes before and started fussing. His door is opened by Sandy Jareau who starts to coo at him.

"What's wrong with my baby boy? Did your mean old mommies put you back here and forget you? Bad, bad mommies. You come with grandma and I'll take care of you. Yes I will."

She has him out of his seat and is heading into the house before JJ gets around to help Emily. She laughs and calls out to her mother's back.

"Hi, Mom. Good to see you, too."

Emily is laughing as she takes the crutches JJ has gotten from behind the driver's seat. JJ's dad, Alan, comes out to help with luggage.

"Hi there, Sportstar," he says, giving JJ a hug and kiss.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Em, she taking care of you?"

Emily smiles. "Yep, even when I'm hardheaded."

He nods. "She gets that ability from her mother, who had to put up with a lot from me," he offers with a wink.

Emily starts towards the house as JJ and her dad move to the back of the vehicle. This is the first time her father has seen it. He looks over the black, sleek SUV and whispers to JJ. "She paid cash for this?" JJ nods. "Remind me to give her my Christmas list early this year."

JJ laughs, knowing her father is kidding. The two grab the three suitcases of clothes and the suitcase of diapers, blankets, etc for Henry and head inside. They find Emily sitting on the couch, her now unwrapped foot up on a pillow. A moment later Sandy and Henry come in with an ice pack.

"Okay, Henry, give the ice bag to Mama." She bends over and he drops it on Emily's head. "Oops. Maybe he's not ready for that just yet."

Emily chuckles. "Ya think?" She situates the ice bag on her foot and lets out a happy moan as the cold starts to reach her sore ankle.

"That's pretty ugly, Emily," Alan says. "Looks worse than that soccer injury Jenny had her junior year. Of course, we couldn't get her to stay off it. Kept telling the coach it was fine and just wrap it."

JJ blushes as Emily raises an eyebrow. "So, you're telling me she didn't listen to advice to stay off it?"

"Of course not! They were in the play-offs."

"So, Jen, it's okay to ignore medical advice for the play-offs but not to catch an unsub and save your fiancé?" Emily teases.

"Dad, we need to discuss what stories you can and can't share with Emily. That story would be a 'can't'. Okay?"

The Jareau's laugh at their daughter. Sandy is bouncing Henry on her knee, studying JJ's face. When she speaks, the teasing tone is gone. "Your head looks about as bad as Emily's ankle. Care to tell us what happened?"

JJ unconsciously rubs the ugly bruise and lump. She refuses to make eye-contact with either of her parents. "I got my head slammed into a wall. Woke up in a metal crate. But the unsubs actually made a mistake taking me because it pissed the team off. I was out of there pretty quickly."

"Not quickly enough," Emily mumbles guiltily.

JJ walks over and sits on the arm of the sofa behind Emily. She runs a hand through Em's hair. She finally looks up at her parents. "I'm okay. Really. Rossi, Hotch and Em actually got the worst of everything."

Sandy studies the two women. Mothers and fathers can be better profilers than anyone. She hugs Henry closer, knowing both agents are down playing just how serious the situation was. But she also knows that it helps these two women to protect their loved ones from just how dangerous their jobs are. She would give them that comfort for now.

"Well, you make sure when you see that 'unsub' next you tell him I'll kick his butt myself if he ever lays another hand on you," Sandy vows.

JJ smiles. "I'll tell him."

Sandy stands and hands Henry off to Alan. "Come on, Jenny, let's go finish getting dinner ready. We can start brainstorming on your wedding plans. Maybe by the end of the weekend we can have the date and some other ideas hammered out."

JJ kisses Emily on the forehead and stands. "The date is easy. October 17."

Emily laughs. "You really _did_ plan it for the Redskins bye weekend!" JJ looks at her in surprise. "What, you think I can't look up a football schedule, too?" JJ and her parents laugh as Emily shakes her head. "You're lucky I love you, Agent Jareau."

She leans over and kisses Emily again. "Love me? Heck, you couldn't live without me, Agent Prentiss."

As JJ and Sandy head into the kitchen, Emily glances at Alan. She smiles sincerely.

"She's right. I couldn't."

He nods proudly. "I know. Which is why I'm happy to have you join the family, Emily."


	2. Chapter 2

In the kitchen, JJ starts to set the table. Her mother stops her.

"Why don't we eat on TV trays in the rec room? That way Emily can stay on the couch with her foot up?"

JJ looks at her mother in surprise. "How come I never got to eat in there with my foot up?"

Sandy chuckles, "Maybe I love Emily more than you."

JJ laughs and nods her head. "I believe it." After a few minutes, JJ asks quietly. "You really do like her, right? I mean, I know my whole…well…Henry and…" she doesn't know how to finish the question.

Sandy turns and sees the worry on her daughter's face. She pulls her into a hug. "I love you, Jenny. I love Henry. And, yes, I love Emily. Was I pleased when you told me you were bisexual? No. But that's only because I know there are people in this world that will look at you and Emily and see nothing but ugliness. But I see two women who love each other wholly and completely; two women devoted to their son; two women I am proud to know. All I want in this world is for you to be happy and that woman and that little boy make you happy."

JJ nods against her mother's shoulders. "Yes, they do. Very happy."

"Then I am happy for you, Jenny. Always." She pulls out of the hug and points to the plates. "Make up one for Emily and I'll get her moved to the other room."

"Thanks, Mom, for everything."

Sandy walks into the living room and sees Alan smiling at Emily and Henry. The little boy is falling asleep, his fist of course tucked in his mouth as Emily sings to him. Sandy lays a hand on Alan's shoulder.

"What is she singing?" she whispers.

"An Italian lullaby she learned as a child. Henry started sucking his fist and pulling on my mouth. Emily told me she knew what he wanted. And it looks like she was right."

"Of course she was. A mother knows her baby," Sandy says proudly.

By the time Emily is finished, Henry is fast asleep. Sandy walks over and takes him. "Alan, help Emily into the rec room. We'll eat on trays so she can keep that foot up. I'll put Henry in his crib upstairs and bring down the baby monitor."

Soon the four adults are eating and chatting. Midway through dinner, JJ's phone vibrates, alerting her to a text. Emily stares at the phone as if it could bite.

"If that's Hotch…" she trails off.

JJ opens it and grins. "Nope. Garcia. She's sent a PowerPoint of wedding ideas."

"Ugh…shoot me now," Emily groans. "I am _not_ wearing a football uniform."

"Oh, really? You seemed to like the idea of me in a cheerleader's skirt," JJ teases.

Her father nearly chokes on his iced tea. He starts to laugh. Sandy looks at him and starts to laugh, too.

"What?" Emily asks, wanting in on the joke.

"We tried to get her to do cheerleading when she was five," Sandy says.

"Oh, God, no…please no," JJ begs.

"First day there JJ strips off her skirt and sweater and says she wants to play football not cheer. We must have chased her all over the park until we caught her," Alan says, tears rolling down his cheeks.

JJ is bright red as Emily joins in the laughter.

"Luckily a youth soccer coach saw her moves and asked if she wanted to join the team," Sandy relates.

"Yeah, or she may have gone to Pitt on a football scholarship instead of soccer," her dad finishes.

"Dad, remember earlier when I mentioned stories you can't tell? That would be one of them," JJ states.

Emily looks at her and grins. "I can't _wait_ to tell Morgan!"

"Tell Morgan and I'll break your other leg," JJ threatens.

Emily just laughs, not saying whether she's worried or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Once dinner is finished JJ heads upstairs to wake Henry long enough to feed him and get him into pajamas. Once he is back asleep she walks out of her room and looks at another room at the end of the hall. She looks down at the ring on her finger then walks down to the other room.

For years it had been set up as a guest bedroom. But as JJ looks inside she can still see the pictures, posters and pennants that had once adorned the walls. She walks in and sits down on the bed, staring at the only reminder left of the room's previous occupant: a school photo showing a girl with teased hair and JJ's eyes on the side table. JJ fiddles with the necklace she wears.

"Hi. It's been a long time since we talked. A lot has changed for me." She pulls her legs up so she's sitting Indian style. "First of all, Henry's getting huge! He's a real giggle monster now and just a really happy little guy. It won't be long until he starts crawling. Any baby weight still hanging on by that time will be gone quickly a I try to keep up with him."

She absently wipes away the tears on her cheeks. JJ lifts up her left hand to show the picture the engagement ring. "And guess what? Emily asked me to marry her. And I said yes. I really wish you could have known her. Or maybe you somehow _do_ know her. I'd like to think you do. She really surprised me. She was so sneaky asking random questions to me and my best friend Garcia. I didn't even know she was thinking about marriage until…well, I read this note she wrote. I almost lost her." She thinks about the Alaska case. "Actually, I almost lost her twice recently. I'm not sure what I'd do if…" she can't finish the thought.

JJ reaches over and picks up her sister's photo. "I really wish you were here. Sometimes I still get so mad at you for leaving me the way you did; for not asking me for help. But mostly I just wish you were here to laugh and celebrate with. I still love you, even when I'm mad at you. I hope you know that."

JJ lays down on the bed, cradling the picture to her chest. As she often does, she tries to figure out what signs she might have missed that could have prevented the suicide that rocked her family's foundation.

"I miss you, Amy," she whispers.

She is not sure how long she lays there before she hears Emily's worried voice.

"Jennifer? Are you okay?"

JJ looks up to see Emily standing in the doorway. JJ just nods. Emily crutches over to her and sits down beside her. She runs a hand through JJ's blonde hair.

"Did you have a good talk with her?"

JJ smiles. "Yeah. Told her all about you asking me to marry me and how sneaky you were in choosing my ring."

Emily smiles back. "It wouldn't have been perfect if you hadn't had some input. But it wouldn't have been a surprise if I'd made you choose one. Good thing I'm a sneaky FBI agent."

JJ chuckles. "Yeah, it is." JJ stares into Emily's eyes. "Are you leaving the BAU?" she asks suddenly.

Emily is shocked. "What? Why would I leave the BAU? I fought too long to get there and you and the team are my family."

"Good."

Emily stares at her a moment. "Jen, why did you ask?"

JJ sighs. "Someone said…I heard you were going to White Collar Crimes."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Straus or Weston?"

"What?"

"Did Straus or Weston tell you this?" Emily asks testily.

JJ sighs. "Weston."

"Jen, do you really think I'd transfer without talking to you first? Or did Weston tell you how I took a promotion without consulting her and you figured I'd do the same to you, too?" Emily can't hide the hurt in her voice or on her face.

JJ sits up, pulling Emily towards her. "It's not an excuse but you'd had that meeting with Straus and I was jealous of Weston and then she told me what you did to her and said you were being transferred and—" the more JJ babbles the more upset she gets. Emily lays a finger on her lips.

"Whoa, hey, easy, Jen. Look at me: Straus tried to force me to transfer. I stopped her. I threatened to make a call that would get her ass sent to an office that would kill any chance she had to advance her career. I have never used my parents like that before but I would do it now for you and for the team. I promise you: I'm in the BAU to stay." Emily gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"What about…Weston…is what she said true?" JJ asks.

Emily looks JJ in the eye and nods. "Yes. Jen, I loved her but when I got that offer I knew I didn't love her enough to pass it up. And I was too scared to tell her about it until it was too late to change my mind because I didn't want to have to deal with her making me feel guilty about it. It was wrong of me and I hurt her badly. Maybe you have no reason to believe this but I would _never_ do that to you. Any choices we make about our careers, yours or mine, should be made together. I won't leave you, Jen. Ever."

JJ brings a hand to Emily's cheek. "I believe you."

JJ closes the distance between them and gives Emily a gentle kiss. JJ then returns the picture to the table and stands. "Bedtime?"

Emily nods. "Yeah. For me at least. I need a pain pill and it's going to knock me out." She looks at the picture. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Amy. I need to make sure you're okay with me marrying your little sister."

JJ smiles, knowing Emily really will have that discussion. And she loves her even more because of it.


	4. Chapter 4

As they start to get ready for bed, Emily looks over at JJ.

"By the way, your mom said your brother and his wife are coming tomorrow night for the weekend."

"Really? Great! Shelby can help with the wedding plans," JJ says excitedly.

Emily laughs and shakes her head. "Jen, I'm just going to tell you now I'll agree with whatever you want. As long as you promise to keep Garcia in check."

JJ turns from where she is pulling on her pajamas and stares at Emily's back. It suddenly dawns on JJ that Emily has had very few suggestions. "Em, this is your wedding, too. I want to make sure anything you ever dreamed about is considered." Emily says nothing. JJ walks around the bed and looks into her eyes. "Emily? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Emily just shrugs and smiles sadly. "I never really…dreamed of a wedding."

JJ is shocked. "But, I thought all little girls dreamed about a fairy tale wedding."

Emily laugh humorlessly. "Every wedding I knew as a kid was a merger, not a relationship. Families arranged them for political and financial gain. Love was not a factor. So to me, weddings were just more political bullshit and I wanted nothing to do with them. In fact," she reaches out and takes JJ's hand, "it wasn't until I fell in love with you that I ever even considered getting married."

"Really?" JJ smiles happily.

"Really." JJ stares into Emily's eyes and the profiler sees as they suddenly darken, a flash of irritation in them. "What, Jen?"

JJ shakes her head with self recrimination. "I can't believe I listened to her."

"Who?"

"Weston. She said you two were about to be married when you left her."

Emily can't stop the harsh laugh. "Ha! Not even close, Jen. I swear to you." Emily pulls JJ down onto her lap. "You are the only woman I _have_ ever or _will_ ever ask to marry. If you leave me tomorrow I'll be a spinster forever. I may even swear myself to celibacy."

JJ laughs and gives Emily a kiss. "God forbid I turn you celibate. Guess I'm just going to have to marry your old butt."

"I guess so," Emily agrees.

The two share a kiss. Emily's hand eases up under JJ's shirt. JJ moans as Emily kneads her breast. Emily kisses her way down JJ's throat, her tongue teasing the hollow at the base of JJ's neck. JJ grind into Emily's lap, making the brunette moan. As she starts to lift JJ's top…they hear Henry begin to cry. They both moan…but not with pleasure this time.

"Poor guy. His sleep cycle is kinda messed up," JJ says as she stands.

"Poor guy nothing…his poor mommies can't get lucky. Think he has any sympathy for us?"

JJ laughs and heads to the room across the hall to check on Henry. Emily goes ahead and gets changed. By the time JJ returns the profiler's pain pill has kicked in and she is out cold. JJ turns off the light, climbs into bed and gives Emily a kiss.

"I love you, sweetheart."

The only response is a snore. JJ just laughs and cuddles up to the woman of her dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

As they are finishing breakfast, JJ looks at her parents. "What time are Mark and Shelby getting here?"

"Probably not until 6 or so," her mother answers.

"Great! I haven't seen them since just after Henry was born. He's grown so much they may not recognize him."

Alan laughs. "Jenny, they get cc'ed on all the pictures you send us. I'm sure they could pick him out of a roomful of babies."

JJ blushes, knowing that she really does send a lot of photos. She shrugs. "We live so far away. I want to make sure you all see him as much as possible. And not just because we're on a case or something."

"Jenny, have you and Emily given more thought to a live-in nanny?" Sandy asks.

JJ frowns, confused. "I didn't know we'd given _any_ thought to that."

Sandy blushes. "Oh."

"Mom? Did Emily say something about a live-in nanny?"

"No Emily didn't," JJ hears from behind. She turns to see Emily standing in the kitchen looking as confused as JJ. "But let me guess, my mother?"

Sandy grins. "Well, she may have mentioned something about that."

"Ah," Emily says, nodding. "I see. Well, we haven't discussed it but it's not something that we won't discuss. I just have an issue with a live-in nanny."

"What kind of issue?" Sandy asks.

Emily makes her way to a chair and sits down, laying her crutches on the floor beside her. "I was basically raised by nannies. I'm not sure my mother ever even changed a diaper. I'm scared that sometimes I'm too much like her and I could fall into the same bad habits. I want to be a good mother, like you and JJ. I don't want to do something to screw Henry up."

Sandy stands and moves around to pull Emily into a hug. "The fact that you are worried about that tells me you have nothing to worry about. You are a wonderful mother, Emily Prentiss."

Emily returns the hug. "Coming from you, I can almost believe it. Thank you," she says sincerely.

JJ's heart wells with pride to see how touched Emily was by Sandy's hug and her words. She gets up to get Emily a coffee as the profiler's phone alerts her to a text. Emily pulls the phone from her pocket and reads the text from Morgan.

"Son of a bitch," she mutters. JJ raises an eyebrow. Emily cracks her neck before speaking. "Caroline Weston has asked for a transfer to the BAU. Hotch is considering it."

JJ's jaw drops open. "Call him now or I will. She can't join our team."

"Is this Weston a bad agent?" Alan asks.

"She's Emily's ex and she seems to be set on messing with our heads," JJ answers.

Emily grabs her crutches and heads into the living room. She hits Hotch's number.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch. Emily. You can't seriously be considering adding Caroline Weston to the team."

"Prentiss, I'm not sure what you're talking about but I'm not looking to add anyone to the team."

"You're not? But…I got a text from Morgan and…shit."

"Do you have an issue with another agent?"

"Yes. No. Sort of. Crap. Can you just forget I called?"

He doesn't answer for a moment. "I'll chalk it up to your pain meds. Enjoy your weekend off."

"Thank, Hotch." Emily disconnects and dials Morgan.

"Hey, Princess, aren't you supposed to be forgetting about work for three days?"

"Did you just send me a text about Hotch adding a team member?"

"Nope. He's adding to the team?"

"No. Fuck. She's messing with my head."

"Who is? That redhead?"

"Yeah. Now I just need to figure out how."

"Sounds like a job for my blonde bombshell. Good luck!"

"Thank, Derek." She disconnects and calls Garcia.

"Office of How Can I Save Your Ass Today."

"You can find out who send me a text and how they sent it supposedly from Morgan."

"Em? I thought you were in Jareauville?"

"I am. But I got a text supposedly from Morgan but he didn't send it. How would that work?"

"Well, it could have been spoofed. Hold on a second."

Emily listens as Garcia types fast and furiously. Suddenly she cusses.

"Oh, that little bitch. Almost there, Princess." She types some more. "Ooo, that witch. Emily, either give me permission to vanquish her or I'll take matters into my own hands."

"Let me guess…Caroline Weston."

"Yep. She used a spoofing site to send that email and it looks like she's got 5 more messages ready to go. Two more to you and 3 to Jayje. One looks like a picture and—oh, dear, that is so being deleted."

"What is it?"

"Um, well, it's you and you're, um, well, naked."

"WHAT?" Emily is furious.

"Now hold on…ah, okay…PhotoShopped. I can tell because the pixels on your face are different than on your, um, not face parts."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Emily mutters. "This is turning into stalking, Garcia. Can you get rid of those texts and, _especially_, that picture?"

"I can. And I can even hack into her computer and…there. It's gone. Now, what do you want me to do to her?"

"Nothing."

There is a long pause. "Nothing as in…?"

"Nothing. I will deal with her on Monday. Garcia, can you let the team know to be suspect of anything I send them? She may try to send more out."

"She can try but I am all up in her texting. I'll warn everyone but she shouldn't be able to get anything past my little surprises."

Emily smiles. "You're the best, Garcia. I owe you one."

"No charge for this one, Ems. I'm going to enjoy stopping this woman's nefarious attempts to hurt you and Jayje. And don't forget Fargo. One or two keystrokes is all it will take."

Emily chuckles. "We'll call that plan B for now, okay?"

"Okay. Have a good weekend. Practice making lots of babies. Garcia out!"

"Practice…oh, geez." Emily drops the phone back in her pocket. She turns to find JJ waiting impatiently behind her.

"Emily, if Weston is starting to pull this kind of stuff you need to let Hotch know and Weston's boss. I'm no profiler but I know when someone is exhibiting stalking behavior."

"Come here, Jen." JJ walks over and Emily pulls her into a hug. "I _did_ hurt her. And I haven't really had a chance to talk to her, to apologize. When we get back I will set up a time to meet with and try to get everything out in the open. I at least owe her that."

"You don't owe her anything in my opinion. But I guess I can give you a few days to handle things." She pauses. "But if she doesn't move on after your talk I'm going medieval on her ass."

Emily busts out laughing. "And I will buy front row tickets to that smack down."|

They stand there a moment more. "I've got good news, Em."

"Oh? What?"

"Mom and Dad want to take Henry to visit my great-aunt at the nursing home."

Emily perks up. "Yeah? When?"

"In about 15 minutes. They'll be there a couple hours."

"Mmm…a couple hours. Bet we could continue what Henry interrupted last night," Emily says suggestively.

"My thoughts exactly," JJ murmurs.

Twenty minutes later, Emily sits on the end of their bed. JJ closes the bedroom door just in case they are still in there when her parents get home. As she walks towards the bed she pulls her shirt off. Emily is immediately wet at the sight of JJ's beautiful breasts and the hungry look in her eyes.

"Oh, Jen," Emily whispers. She reaches out and pulls JJ to her, her mouth immediately latching onto one of those perfect breasts. JJ groans and arches into the contact. Emily traces a path across JJ's chest to the other breast as her hands move to JJ's pajama pants. They are quickly untied and slid down JJ's legs. As JJ steps out of them, Emily pulls her down so that she straddles the taller woman's legs.

"Oh, God, Emily," JJ moans as her legs are spread by Emily's. Using her left hand to steady her lover, Emily slides her right hand between JJ's legs. JJ groans and grabs Emily by the hair, forcing her away from her breast and into a deep kiss. Emily thrusts a finger into her lover as her thumb plays with JJ's clit.

JJ breaks the kiss long enough to pull Emily's shirt off. She fills her hands with Emily's breasts as she continues to ride Em's hand. They kiss again, hungrily. Emily thrusts faster, deeper, adds a second finger, and then a third. With one more flick of the clit, JJ comes, screaming.

"EMILY!"

As she comes down from the orgasm, JJ starts to kiss Emily again. Her hands still work Emily's breasts. The brunette is moaning, expectant, eager. JJ is ravenous. She kisses her way down Emily, kneeling in front of her. Her mouth ravishes the breasts in front of her. Emily arches towards her. JJ pulls at the sweats Emily wears. Emily lifts up enough to allow them to be pulled down. JJ looks up at her as she smells her lover's arousal.

"I love you, Emily."

The language expert has lost her ability to speak. JJ buries her face between Emily's legs.

"Ohhh! Ye…ye…" Emily manages.

Her hands tangle in JJ's hair as her clit is sucked masterfully. JJ lifts Emily's legs up over her shoulders, giving her more access to her lover. Emily lays back on the bed as JJ runs her tongue all over her folds, all over her clit and finally into her.

"Je—Je—"

JJ smiles, feeling the power she has over the woman she loves. She brings a hand up and delicately traces the same path as her tongue. Emily isn't even trying to speak now, just emitting low, guttural noises. JJ thrusts 2 fingers into Emily as she draws the woman's clit into her mouth. Emily's hips buck rapidly as JJ brings her to a swift and powerful climax.

"JEN-I-FER!" Emily roars, her hips suspended in air for a moment before they start a rapid series of thrusts as she is rocked by JJ. She finally collapses back onto the bed, completely spent.

JJ climbs up beside her lover and gazes down into her nearly black eyes. "I love you so much, Emily," she whispers and leans down for a gentle kiss. When she sits back up, there are tears on Emily's cheeks. JJ looks at her in confusion.

"Jennifer, I love you. I was so scared we were going to lose you. Those men…I had read all the things they had done…and they had you," Emily says, fear lacing her words.

"Shhh. I'm okay," JJ reassures her. "I am right here and I'm okay. I knew you all would find me. I knew you would." She leans down and kisses Emily. "I love you."

The women scoot up the bed and this time they make love slowly. This time is not about the fear of what might have been lost. This time it is only about love.


	6. Chapter 6

Garcia is running 2 searches for Morgan, 1 for Reid and 1 for Rossi. Additionally, she is tweaking the program she and JJ had created to help them catalog cases and potential cases. All in all, a pretty light day for the computer whiz which is why she was able to set up another program to track any texts or emails sent by Caroline Weston.

So far every time that program had alerted her to activity it had been work related. This proved to Garcia that the woman was smart enough to not harass Emily on work time. At 12:30 an alert sounded and Garcia scoots her chair over to take a look. Her eyes narrow, her mouth spreading into an evil grin.

"Oh, you little bat. You must be on lunch break."

Garcia's fingers fly over the keyboard in front of her. Soon, the pathway and email are saved in a collection program she had created for the Weston issue. The email itself, a rather rude one sent to Reid seemingly from Emily, never arrives at its destination. She has just finished logging this email when another alert sounds.

"Oh, girl, you are so helping bury yourself."

This email to Morgan makes sexual suggestions that Garcia is not even sure are humanly possible…though she decides she and Kevin may have to attempt them.

By the time lunch ends, she has intercepted emails from "Emily" to each member of the team and even Straus. The one to Straus caused a bit of bile to rise in her throat as it forced her to picture Emily and Straus naked together.

The one that has her most incensed, and the one she is sure would make the profiler commit murder, is the one that was to go to JJ. It tells the blond that Emily is tired of playing house and sick of being around "such a whiny brat like Harry." (Garcia had managed a laugh at the name mistake.) It also said JJ was unworthy of someone like Emily and was only in the relationship for the money. It is this email that makes the blond decide to ignore Emily's request to wait until Monday to do something.

Garcia moves all the information to a drive she shares with Hotch and heads to his office. She taps lightly on the door.

"Sir, can we talk?"

He nods and gestures to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Garcia enters and closes the door behind her. Hotch's eyebrows rise, realizing this is more than just a quick question. Garcia sits down and quickly explains about Caroline Weston and her pursuit of Emily. As she finishes, she points to his computer.

"Sir, after what she sent to Emily this morning, I sort of hacked her phone. Now, I know that wasn't right but I was doing it to protect Emily. And if you look at the file in our share folder titled "Maleficent" you will see why I am bringing you into this against Emily's wishes.

Hotch stares at the analyst, thinking. The by the book part of him knows the information he is about to look at was obtained illegally. The part of him that will do what is necessary to protect his team wants to use the information to sink anyone who threatens his agents. He opens the file. Five minutes later he looks at Garcia.

"And you can prove this was all her?"

"Yes, sir. You can have any other analyst audit it for authenticity. It's all her."

Hotch sits back in his chair. He keeps thinking about the email that would have come to him saying Jack was lucky Hotch wasn't around very much. He is ready to storm upstairs and demand Weston's badge. He leans forward.

"Gather the team. Now."

"Yes, sir."

Five minutes later the team wonders what case has brought them into the conference room. When Hotch comes in, he gestures to Garcia.

"Tell them."

Garcia is taken by surprise but she quickly recovers. She pulls up the information on the computer and fills everyone in on what's happening. Morgan is the first to comment.

"I knew that woman was messing with Emily but is she this crazy? How did she make it past her psych evals?"

"Can't answer that one without breaking a few more laws but I can promise these emails were from her," Garcia confirms.

Rossi looks at Hotch. "Can we take this to her boss?"

Hotch takes a deep breath. "Technically, no. No one actually received these emails so Emily can't claim harassment."

"One keystroke and they get delivered, sir," Garcia points out.

Hotch considers this a moment. He pulls out his cell phone and hits a speed dial. After a couple rings he hears a sleepy voice answer.

"Prentiss."

"Emily, it's Hotch. We have a situation."

* * *

Emily and JJ had remained in bed, talking and dozing. It seems to them like forever since they'd had this kind of lazy day. JJ's parents were still out with Henry so they were in no hurry to end their bliss. Emily is drawing lazy circles on JJ's back when her phone rings.

"Ignore it," JJ mumbles.

"Tempting." Emily blindly grabs it and answers. "Prentiss."

"Emily, it's Hotch. We have a situation."

Emily tenses and sits up. "What kind of situation?"

"You seem to have a stalker."

Emily pinches the bridge of her nose. "Oh, shit. Weston?"

At that name, JJ sits up. She rubs a hand up Emily's back, seeing how tense her fiancé has become. The more he tells Emily the tenser she gets. JJ leans close to the phone and catches most of what Hotch says. As he finishes, Emily looks up at the ceiling.

"What are our options here, Hotch?"

"We let Garcia send these messages. To everyone, Emily, including Straus. We all file reports on you. You would then get a chance to fight—"

"NO! Hotch, it will take forever to get through the bureaucratic bullshit to clear me! And you know as well as I do Straus will keep that email and it will come back to haunt me and the whole team later."

"Yes, I know. What else can we do?"

Emily thinks for a moment. "Tell Garcia to continue to track and trap those emails. I'll deal with Weston in person on Monday."

"Are you sure?"

"Let's try it this way first. If…if that doesn't work then, well, we'll go with the whole 'Prentiss is a cyber freak' tactic."

"Okay. Emily, I think it goes without saying that someone with this kind of psychopathology could be planning more than an email campaign against you."

"I know, Hotch. We'll be careful."

"If you need anything, call."

"We will. I promise." Emily hangs up the phone and looks at JJ. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to be really pissed. Emily, she's getting dangerous. She could end your career with those emails," JJ states with concern.

"I know. But I'm more worried about her ruining my relationship with you and the others. JJ, you know I wouldn't—"

"Don't even justify her bullshit with that question." She gives Emily a deep kiss. "I know where your heart is and I know you love Henry. And I know you love 'playing house' with me." She winks suggestively.

As upset as she is, Emily can't help but grin at her lover. "You're right. I do. I like playing other things, too." They share a quick kiss. "Look, Garcia's got our back on this. Why don't we get up, get dressed and think about surprising your parents with a nice dinner?"

"I think that sounds perfect," JJ agrees.

* * *

Back at Quantico, Hotch looks at his team as he disconnects from Emily. "She wants us to hold on until she can talk to Weston herself."

"Come on, Hotch, can't we—" Morgan starts.

"No. Let's respect her decision. But if you get something from Emily that seems out of character, get it to Garcia. And if you can, avoid Weston at all costs. Any questions?" No one answers. "Good. Dismissed."

Hotch leaves the room. He guesses correctly that the team would linger behind. Morgan looks at Garcia. "Baby girl, I know you have something cooking to take care of her."

She smiles. "I have several things. But we'll wait. For now."

Reid shakes his head. "I'm still confused about how she's still an agent. Like Morgan said, how did she pass psych evals if she's this unstable?"

"Sometimes it's who you know not what you know," Rossi points out. "I think I'm going to ask around about Weston's career."

"But Hotch said—" Reid starts.

"I know what Hotch said. When I have ever completely played by his rules?" Rossi asks with a wink and a grin.

The team is a little relieved that Rossi is not just going to wait for Emily's return. And, secretly, they all think Hotch knew he wouldn't wait either.


	7. Chapter 7

When the Jareau's arrive home with Henry, they find JJ and Emily in the kitchen working on a shopping list.

"What are you girls doing?" Sandy asks.

"Emily and I are making dinner tonight. She makes this incredible roast but there have to be plenty of people to eat it since she only knows how to make it to feed and army," JJ jokes.

"Emily, I didn't know you could cook!" Sandy says happily.

"Well, I spent a lot of time in embassy kitchens. My parents would have big to-do meals. I'd be paraded out for 5 or 10 minutes then be sent off for the night. I'd usually eat in the kitchen with the nanny so I got to watch how things were made. When my parents were away, I'd spend a lot of time with the cooks learning all about what they do and I loved when they'd let me help. I eventually became a good cook but everything I know is to feed 10-20 people so JJ doesn't unleash me in the kitchen much," Emily winks at JJ.

"Well, don't know if we can get 10-20 people here but Mark will eat enough for 4 at least," Alan says.

"Dad! That's so mean!" JJ scolds. "I mean it may be true, but it's still mean to say."

The Jareau's and Emily laugh. Emily crutches over to Alan, who holds Henry. "So how was our boy at the nursing home?"

Alan smiles. "He was the most popular person there. Everyone wanted to see him and hold him. He really made a lot of people happy today."

"I can believe that. He always makes me happy, don't you, Little Man?" Emily says. He giggles and claps his hands at her.

"Well, let me take him and get him fed. Then we can head to Safeway for what we need."

"How about you deal with Henry and I take Emily," her mother offers. "It will give us time to chat."

JJ shrugs. "Sure. Sound good, Em?"

"Fine by me," Emily agrees.

Before they can leave the doorbell rings. Alan heads over and sees it is a florist delivery.  
"Jenny, it's for you."

"Me?" She looks at Emily who shakes her head. "But who would—" her face gets stony as she stops speaking. "Oh, she wouldn't."

Emily is confused. "What?"

JJ plucks the card out of the boquet and reads it. Angrily she shoves it at Emily. The profiler has a sick feeling in her stomach that only gets worse once she reads the card.

_Jennifer,_

_When Emily dumps you I'll be glad to help you with the sympathy sex.  
Caroline._

"Son of a bitch!" Emily blurts.

"Em, how the hell did she get my parents' address?" JJ points out, a bit of fear in her voice.

"I don't know. But this ends today. I'm going to need to go back to DC for a while."

"No! No way are you facing her alone!"

"Jen, if you go it will only antagonize her. I need to face her with this alone."

"You can't make that drive with your ankle the way it is. You can confront her alone but you're not going alone. Case closed."

Emily wants to argue but she knows JJ is right. JJ looks at her parents.

"Do you mind keeping Henry?"

"Of course not. But, honey, is this safe?"

"It will be fine. We just need to get this chick to understand that Emily is mine now and she needs to disappear before I hurt her." JJ turns to find Emily smiling at her. "What?"

"I like it when you get possessive, Agent Jareau."

JJ can't help but grin. The two women grab their credentials. After retrieving their firearms from the Jareau's safe, they head back to DC.


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch looks up as Rossi walks into his office. "Aaron, there is a big problem with this Weston. She hasn't had a psych eval in over 5 years."

Hotch glares at Rossi. "I told Garcia I didn't want her personnel file opened!"

"Garcia didn't. I asked a 'friend' for some help. She made a quick check and let me know. Turns out Weston's transfers have always been around the time her evals are scheduled. Once she's out of an office, no one noticed she never went."

"And that never threw up a red flag anywhere?"

"Why would it? It only alerts if someone fails."

"Shit." Hotch grabs his phone and calls up to the head of Anti-Terrorism unit. "Rickets? It's Hotchner. I need some info on one of your agents." He pauses. "No, I'm not trying to lure her to my team. It's Caroline Weston. What do you know about her?" He listens for about 10 minutes, asking a few probing questions here and there. Finally he sighs. "Look, Rickets, I'm going to tell you something off the record. She's harassing one of my agents. You may want to check her psych evals to make sure she stable." He listens again and nods. "I know there were no red flags. Might want to check anyway. Trust me." He listens a second more. "Good. Thanks."

He hangs up and looks at Rossi. "Let's hope this is all it will take to end this." He stares at Rossi a second. "So is it true you're dating Shelly in the shrink's office?"

Rossi just grins smugly and walks out. Hotch just chuckles and shakes his head.

The two agents don't talk much on the drive. They are about midway to Quantico when Emily's phone rings. She frowns as she sees "Unknown Caller" on the i.d.

"Prentiss."

"You know I may have been wrong about Harry. He is actually a pretty cute kid."

Emily's blood turns to ice as she hears Weston on the other end. "Caroline, what are you doing? This needs to stop!"

"I was thinking once we get rid of the blonde maybe you and I can raise him together. As long as he doesn't end up looking too much like her I wouldn't mind keeping him around."

"Where are you?" Emily's voice is homicidally calm, as she thinks she hears Henry in the background.

"Do you think Harry will even remember these two as his grandparents? Probably not. See you soon, Emily."

Weston disconnects. Emily looks at JJ. "Turn around. NOW!"

JJ sees a state police cut through on the interstate and uses it. Emily dials Hotch.

"Hotch! That bitch is at JJ's parent's house!"

"Are you two armed?"

"We're not fucking there, Hotch. She sent flowers to JJ so we were on our way to confront her and end this. But she's there, Hotch! She…she's there!"

"I'll call in the jet. We'll meet you there as soon as we can. How long until you get there?"

Emily glances at JJ, who is on her phone as she pushes past the speed limit. "JJ is calling some locals to let them know we're in a private vehicle responding to an emergency and to get police sent to her parents house. We should get there in about an hour if we keep speeding. God, Hotch, it may be too late!"

"I'll call in the local office and have agents dispatched," as he had talked Hotch had left his office and signaled the others to follow him. "We're already on our way. I'll get you an ETA as soon as we are in the air."

Hotch hangs up and looks at the team as they stand by the elevator. "Weston is at the Jareau's house."

"Oh, shit," Morgan spouts.

Hotch has dialed another number. "I need the jet ready to go to East Alleghany, PA ASAP. We have an agent in trouble." With the jet ordered he calls another number. He tells the local field office to send a team to assess the situation and call him with the results. Twenty long minutes later they are in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

JJ had tried her parent's phone number repeatedly but kept getting a busy signal. Her grip on the steering wheel is so tight her knuckles are bright white. As they pull on her parents' street, her heart leaps into her throat.

"Oh my God," she whispers.

Emergency vehicles block off the road two houses to either side of the Jareau's. She parks behind a police cruiser as an officer tries to get her to move. She flashes her credentials and races towards the barrier.

"JEN! NO!" Emily yells after her. "YOU KNOW BETTER!"

One of the local FBI agents recognizes JJ from a previous case. He intercepts her.

"NO! I have to get in there! My son is in there! My parents!"

"Agent Jareau, we've been talking to her! Calm down! Please!"

JJ gradually stops struggling. Emily catches up to her. She stares at the other agent. "What's the status?"

"She is holding two adults and one child hostage."

"We know that! What does she want?"

He looks at Emily. "She wants you, Agent Prentiss."

"NO!" JJ screams.

"Jen, it may be he only way to—"

"Emily, you know as well as I do she is not going to let them go if you walk in there. This is about torturing you and she will use them to do that. Especially Henry. We…we need to think."

"JJ's right," Hotch says from behind them.

The women spin, comforted beyond words to see their team marching towards them like the Earps marching towards the OK Corral. Hotch looks at the agent in charge.

"Status."

He gets the same report JJ did. Morgan is studying the house and its neighbors. This is an old neighborhood with lots of yard between houses. Without knowing for sure where Weston was holding the captives they couldn't approach. Hotch looks at the agent in charge.

"How do you have contact?"

"Her cell phone. It's relayed directly to us."

"Call her."

The man lifts the command phone and hits the green button. He hands it to Hotch. It rings twice before it is answered.

"You better have good news for me, Agent," Weston says warningly.

"Agent Weston? This is Aaron Hotchner of—"

"The BAU. Right. No offense but I only want to speak to Agent Prentiss. So put her on. I see her standing there right beside you."

Hotch stares at Emily a minute, then hands her the phone. "What, Caroline?"

"Emily, you sound tense. Why don't you come on in and I can help you relax. I remember what to do to turn you to jelly."

Emily closes her eyes against the memory that invades her mind. "Why don't you let the Jareau's and Henry go? That will ease my tension immediately."

"Not happening. You have 5 minutes to get in here or your darling JJ will no longer have a Daddy."

The woman cuts the phone off. Everyone had gathered around the command phone speaker. JJ pales at the threat. Reid wraps his arm around her. Emily looks at Hotch.

"She means it, Hotch."

"I know. She's going to want to see you get rid of your sidearm." Emily nods. "Morgan, hide your second gun in Emily's soft cast."

"NO! If she finds it she could hurt my parents!" JJ insists.

"If she finds it she'll just assume Emily was ready for anything. She knows agents carry a back up piece."

JJ looks like she wants to protest more but she closes her mouth. Hotch takes two earbuds. They put one in Emily's ear and the other in her pocket.

"She'll find the first. Hopefully not the second. Let us know where she is. Try to keep here there. Good luck."

Emily nods. She looks at JJ. "I'm sorry."

"Be safe," JJ answers.

Emily nods and starts towards the house. As she gets to the steps to the front door she pulls her sidearm, ejects the clip, and drops it to the ground. She then makes her way into the house.

Emily pauses to allow her eyes to adjust to the light. She hears Henry crying in the rec room and heads that way, whispering for the earbud.

"Rec room."

Just before she enters she hears Caroline. "Lose the earpiece, Agent Prentiss. No one needs to hear what we have to say."

Emily raises her hand up and pulls out the earbud. She drops it to the floor and makes a point of crushing it with one of her crutches.

"Good girl. Now I hope you don't think me rude but drop the crutches and get against the wall so I can make sure you aren't carrying anything that could go off and hurt this cute little baby."

Caroline steps out into view, her gun caressing Henry's cheek. Emily's legs nearly give out as she sees the unstable woman holding the weapon so close to the boy. She steadies her breathing and lets her crutches drop. She limps to the wall and leans against it, her legs and arms spread. Caroline approaches her and carefully frisks her, knowing Emily won't risk doing anything that could hurt Henry. Caroline stands as she finishes.

"Good girl, Emily. I thought you might do something dumb but I guess these people actually mean something to you."

Emily turns and leans back against the wall. She is relieved Caroline didn't find her clutch piece but knows it will be hard for her to get to it if needed. She can see the Jareau's are on their knees, duct tape on their wrists and mouths. Alan has a black eye forming. Emily winces because she is the cause of all of this pain and suffering.

"Caroline, please, put Henry down and we can walk out of here together. I promise I will go with you, do anything, if you just let them all go."

Caroline looks at Henry. "Does that sound like a good idea, Harry? No, I don't think so." She looks back at Emily. "Sit down. We need to discuss just what is going to happen here."

Emily intentionally takes a seat facing the windows that line one wall. For Caroline to keep an eye on Emily, she can't watch out the windows.

"Good girl. You always were the perfect submissive," Caroline taunts. Emily just clenches her jaws. "You need to call your boss and tell him he has 10 minutes to clear the street of all the police and FBI agents or Mr. Jareau is a dead man." When Emily doesn't move, expecting more, Caroline waves the gun at her. "Well, call!"

Emily picks up the cell phone beside her as Caroline goes back to rubbing the gun on Henry's face.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, you have 10 minutes to clear the streets or she kills JJ's dad. Do it. Please."

"What else?"

Emily looks at Caroline. "What else?"

"That's enough for now. Tell him we'll talk again once all the ugly red and blue lights are gone."

"That's all for now, Hotch. We'll call again when everyone is gone."

Emily hangs up the phone. Caroline starts to pace in front of the Jareau's. "So, I'm guessing by now you know why you are in the position you are in. You really should be thanking me. Emily is a heartbreaker. No, make that a heart destroyer. She would have torn your precious JJ's heart out without a care in the world. Emily Prentiss doesn't make real commitments. She makes commitments only as long as they suit her and then she moves on. Isn't that right, Emily?" Emily says nothing. Caroline aims the gun at Alan, causing Sandy to whimper. "I said isn't that RIGHT!"

"YES! Yes, it's true," Emily looks at the Jareau's. "I strung Caroline along for 2 years and dumped her for a promotion. I've been stringing JJ along now for 2 years. It's only a matter of time before I cut and run. I'm not capable of loving anyone but myself." She looks back at Caroline. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes, Emily, it is. And I wanted them to hear. I wanted them to know just what kind of monster they've allowed into their home."

As Caroline had been focused on Emily, the profiler had seen the two figures glance over the edge of the window sill.

"Caroline, please, put Henry down," Emily says with a husky voice. "We can't…get reacquainted if you're holding that brat."

Caroline's eyes widen. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I also remember how you made me feel. How you dominated me and controlled me. You always knew the discipline I needed," Emily pants at the woman. "I've missed it for so long. Do you remember the night after the Velasquez case? I still have fantasies about that night. JJ could never make me scream the way you did that night. Please…make me scream like that again."

Caroline's eyes had dilated as Emily had spoken to her. The woman places Henry on the ground and moves towards Emily. She straddles Emily's legs, the gun stroking the dark haired woman's cheek.

"Beg me to fuck you, Emily," Caroline commands.

"We won't have time," Emily responds and looks beyond her, out the window.

The redheads' eyes widen. She spins around…and the bullet strikes her right between the eyes. Her own gun fires as her muscles spasm at the instant of death. Her body falls on top of Emily's. Emily hears the front door get thrown open but her eyes are locked with JJ's, whose gun still smokes from the shot she had taken.

A moment later Reid is pulling Caroline's body off of Emily as Hotch and Rossi move to the Jareau's. Morgan and JJ race in the back door. Reid looks down at Emily and his eyes widen and he keys his mike.

"WE NEED A MEDIC! HURRY!" He kneels down and puts pressure on Emily's arm. "It's going to be okay, Emily. You're going to be fine."

"Just…just a scratch, Reid," she grunts painfully.

"HENRY! MOM! DAD!"

JJ races into the room. She picks up her son, hugging him close. Once Sandy is released she races to JJ and engulfs her daughter and grandson in a hug. Alan joins them a moment later. JJ looks over at Emily. The dark woman's eyes are filled with some pain but mostly shame.

"I'm sorry, Jen. So sorry."

JJ buries her face in her mother's shoulder. Emily knows she has lost her.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily is sitting in the ER waiting for the doctor to finish examining the wound on her arm. As she had told Reid, it was just a scratch but was still needing to be cleaned and treated properly. The nurse had told her she had people waiting to see her but Emily didn't want to see anyone. As the doctor finishes he smiles.

"There. Practically good as new. I'll send your discharge orders back in a few minutes," he says with a smile.

Emily just nods. Nothing can make her feel good about this situation. She has lost JJ and Henry. She has gotten the Jareau's hurt and caused them to lose their feeling of safety in their own home. She has lost everything that meant anything to her. Even in death Caroline Weston has won.

Emily closes her eyes but the tears still leak down her face. She jumps when she feels a thumb wipe her cheek clean. She opens her eyes to stare into ones bluer than the sea.

"Je—uh, JJ?"

"You call me Jennifer," JJ states before pulling Emily into a kiss. As it ends, Emily stares at her in shock.

"How can you…how can you even look at me? My God, JJ, look what almost happened. Look what _did_ happen!"

"Emily Prentiss, there is a lot of blame to go around. None of it is yours. Did you know she's missed her psych evals for years? And the last one she took was a yellow flag. She found that out and started to manipulate her career to miss them. No one caught on. It was only a matter of time before she snapped. Seeing you at Quantico may have been the final straw." She caresses Emily's cheek again. "Thank you for getting her to put Henry down. I know it wasn't easy for you to say what you said. Especially not in front of my parents."

"They must think me a monster," Emily worries.

"No, they think you're a hero." She stares into Emily's eyes. "You haven't lost us, Em. We all still love you."

"JJ, I—"

JJ stop her statement with a kiss. "I told you," she kisses her again, "you call me Jennifer." Emily can't believe JJ could still love her. JJ sees that fear and understands the insecurities that are once again at the forefront of Emily's mind. "I love you, Emily. I'll keep on telling you until you believe it."

She pulls Emily into a hug, letting the woman cry on her shoulder for a few minutes. As Emily regains control, JJ eases back and looks into her eyes. "Let's go home, baby. Your son will want his lullaby."

Emily nods slowly. "Yeah. Okay." She starts to stand up then stops. "I love you…Jennifer."

JJ smiles at her. "I know." JJ hands Emily her crutches. They share another kiss then head out to meet up with those still waiting in the lobby.


	11. Chapter 11

It is after midnight before Emily and JJ finish dealing with the interviews and paperwork surrounding the ordeal. Garcia had sent copies of the emails and texts she had intercepted to bolster the report against Caroline Weston. The analyst gladly accepts a 3 day, unpaid suspension for the illegal traces she had done.

Rossi had paid an exorbitant amount but the Jareau's window had been replaced and the chair Emily had sat on had been removed since it was streaked with blood from both Emily and Weston. The team head gone to a hotel for the night, knowing the family needed some time alone but had promised to stop by in the morning.

As JJ and Emily pull up in front of the Jareau home, Emily looks away from her fiancé. "Are you sure?"

She reaches over and forces Emily to look at her. "Yes. Come on."

The two head inside to find the Jareau's sitting at the kitchen table. JJ's brother and sister-in-law had arrived during the stand off. They seem shell-shocked by the story they have been told. As Emily appears in the doorway, she can't bring herself to look at any of the Jareau's. Sandy stands and walks over to her. She throws her arms around Emily.

"Thank you," she chokes out.

Emily is stunned. She slowly brings an arm up around Sandy. "But I—"

"You said what you said and did what you did to protect us and Henry," Alan states. "That woman was…she would have…" his eyes fill with tears and he can't finish. JJ walks up behind him and wraps her arms around him.

"Jenny, is it true you were the one who…you know?" Mark asks his sister.

JJ looks away, ashamed. "Yeah."

He stands and pulls her into a hug. "I'm proud of you, Jenny. Damn proud."

She hugs him back. Just then a cry is heard from the baby monitor. JJ looks over at Emily and smiles.

"I told you he'd want his lullaby."

The two women make their way upstairs. Emily goes into their bedroom as JJ goes to get Henry. They didn't need to tell each other that Henry would be sleeping with them that night. Emily pulls off her bloody shirt and bra, pulling on an old Yale t-shirt. She kicks off her pants and sits down on the bed. Once he has a clean diaper, JJ brings Henry in.

"See, Henry, Mama is just fine. She just adds new scars every few weeks to give her character."

Emily can't help but smile. JJ sets their son in Emily's arms. He immediately reaches up and grabs Emily's lip. Tears well in her eyes as she kisses his forehead, remembering the fear of watching a lunatic's gun touching his face.

"I love you, Henry. I swear, I would do anything and everything in my power to protect you and your mommy and your grandparents. Always." She kisses him again and starts to sing. Soon he is sound asleep. Emily scoots down in the bed, placing Henry in the middle. JJ climbs in on his other side. The blond sits against the back of the bed, one hand threading through Emily's hair, the other rubbing Henry's back. Emily looks up at JJ.

"Are you okay with the shooting?"

JJ shrugs. "It's like I told Garcia when I shot that deputy…you do what you have to do to protect your family."

"I understand that. But you still took a life."

"She held a gun to his head, Em. I think I'm more scared about the fact that I just don't give a damn that I killed her. And I know in my heart I'd take the same damn shot if I had to do it over."

Emily stares at her a second, then nods. "Okay. But if that changes, I'm here for you."

JJ leans over and kisses her forehead. "I know." She lifts her hand and fingers the engagement ring. "You're forever mine. It says so in platinum."

Emily smiles. "That it does, Jennifer. That it does."


	12. Chapter 12

"Wait, wait, wait!" Emily insists. "That's not going to happen!"

"Oh, come on, Emily! It will be adorable," Garcia insists.

"I am NOT wearing flowers in my hair. Sorry. Drawing the line."

"But, sweetie," JJ starts to whine.

"Nope! Unless you can convince Morgan to grow hair so he can wear them, too!"

"Oh, hey, now! No throwing me under the bus!" Morgan protests.

"I'm not, Morgan. But if you're standing up there with me we should look similar. If I'm frou-frou'd you should be frou-frou'd," Emily says, laughing.

"You know, I'd pay a lot of money to see that," Rossi offers.

Morgan waves his hands and shakes his head. "Nope, not happening. I back, Prentiss: No flower power."

"Fine. Spoil sports," JJ pouts.

Shelby leans over and stage-whispers to JJ and Garcia. "I bet Emily will do something to get in trouble before the wedding. This can be her punishment."

JJ's eyes widen and she laughs. "I like it!"

"Oh, good grief," Emily shudders, her face in her hands. "I wonder if it's too late to plan an elopement."

"Oh, Emily, what fun would that be?"

Emily looks up in shock. Her mother is standing with Sandy Jareau.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"Sandy told me there were wedding plans being made. I just had to come."

"But I thought you were in Rome?"

"Oh, check your email more often, honey," she scolds. "I'm here for a week."

"Ah. Okay. Sorry about that," Emily apologizes. She looks at Hotch, Reid, Rossi and Morgan. "I think there are enough planners here now. How about we go in and grab a beer?"

Morgan stands. "I can go for that."

The men and Emily stand to leave. Emily stops when she hears Garcia's evil laugh. "If she's not here she can't say no!"

The other women all laugh as Emily turns and glares at JJ. "Just remember, sweetheart, _you_ have to live with me."

JJ grins. "I'll be good. Mostly."

Two hours later the BAU team gets word that they are cleared to leave the area, the final report of the incident having been filed. Garcia decides to stay and catch a ride home with Emily and JJ so she can help plan the wedding. By the end of the weekend the venues have been booked and the colors confirmed. They decide to come up closer to the wedding date to choose a cake design and flavor.

As the three women are getting ready to leave on Sunday, Alan Jareau pulls Emily aside. "Don't think I haven't noticed the look you keep giving me. This black eye is not your fault. You saved me, my wife and Henry. That's all you need to remember about this incident, okay?" Emily just nods. "I love you, Emily. As far as I'm concerned, you're my daughter already. You hear me?"

Emily is choked up. She nods. "I hear you. I promise."

She makes her way to the SUV. She looks to her mother. "Are you heading home, too?"

"Nope. Sandy and I are going to look at dresses. We want to make sure we look almost as good as the brides on the big day."

Emily smiles. "I'm glad." She gives her mother a hug and whispers, "Thank you for loving them like I do."

"They are easy to love. Much like you."

Emily is unable to speak. She watches as her mother starts to faun over Henry. "Goodbye, my brave little man. Grandma is so proud of you. Both your grandma's are. So brave like your mothers." She lifts him up to give him a kiss…and he urps up all over her red, silk shirt. Emily bites back a laugh as JJ looks stunned. Elizabeth looks down at her shirt and up at Henry. "You and I are going to have to have a long talk about your penchant for ruining my clothes."

She puts Henry in his seat and Garcia helps her get him strapped in. As the agents pull out of the driveway, Garcia leans forward.

"Your Mom was so good with him, Em."

"I know. Are you all believing me about the pod person now?"

The women laugh. Emily reaches over and takes JJ's hand. They were heading home, stronger than ever.


End file.
